In the Name of Love
by Jack Stryker
Summary: The rewritten sequel to The New Recruit. Fox admits his feelings for Krystal, who is likewise in love with him. Meanwhile, two gentlemen from Wolf's past seek revenge on him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Star Fox or any of its characters. I only own the characters that I, Jack Stryker, have created; like Kyle Wolfowitz. Star Fox is the property of Nintendo. This story is for entertainment purposes only, so don't sue me or the mafia will kill you! Okay, I'm kidding about the mafia. (Maybe)

Update: Due to policy, I had to remove the songs from this story, along with the song quotes from the beginning of each chapter.

**Star Fox – In the Name of Love**

By Jack Stryker

**Chapter 1**

---

Fox held Krystal in his arms, looking deeply into her aqua blue eyes.

"You are so beautiful." he said.

Krystal smiled. Slowly, Fox brought his muzzle close to hers. Then, just as Fox was about to kiss her, Krystal suddenly grabbed him and started shaking him!

"Fox, wake up!" Falco said, shaking him.

"Wha…"

Fox sprang back awake. He was sitting at the kitchen table and had been daydreaming in the middle of breakfast.

"You feeling okay, Fox?" asked Wolf.

"Yeah." Fox said, "I'm fine."

It had been two weeks since Fox defeated Andross' brother, Bruno, and stopped him from taking over Corneria. There were three new rooms on the Great Fox. One was an infirmary for Kyle to do his job, one was a bedroom that Kyle and Wolf shared and the last room was an entertainment room; where they all gathered to watch TV, play video games, etc.

Wolf had changed since then. He was pardoned by Corneria for his efforts in saving the planet and received a Medal of Honor from General Pepper. His Wolfen fighter now had a place in the docking bay and he went through some training to improve his skills.

Kyle helped him improve his accuracy in the shooting range, Falco gave him some better flight training, and Fox trained him in hand to hand combat. Fox and Wolf had a match each day and Wolf's skills improved every time. Now, Wolf was a better fighter and a better pilot.

Lately, Fox had been daydreaming about Krystal. When he first met her on Dinosaur planet, he was smitten by her beauty. Ever since his life was saved by the ring that she gave him, Fox wanted to see her again.

"I'm starting to worry about you, Fox." said Falco.

"Yeah, this is the third time you've done that this week." said Kyle. "You sure you're okay?"

Fox sighed.

"Alright, you've got me." he said, "I've been thinking about this girl I met on Dinosaur planet. She's the one who gave me this."

Fox held up his hand, revealing the ring on his finger.

"Oh, you mean that blue vixen you told me about?" asked Kyle, "What was her name… Krystal?"

"Yes." said Fox, "I've been wanting to see her again, you know… see how she's been doing."

"I smell a crush." Falco whispered to Kyle and Wolf.

Falco and Kyle snickered, but Wolf didn't. He just put his fork down, stood up, and started to leave.

"Something wrong, Wolf?" Fox asked.

Wolf didn't respond.

"He's probably bothered by his past again." said Falco, "He'll get over it."

---

Wolf sat on his bed, looking at a picture. The picture showed him and another female wolf sitting next to each other. Her name was Sarah. Wolf had met her a few days after he started working for Andross and they started to fall in love. After he tried in vain to defeat Star Fox, he never saw her again. Now, he missed her more than ever.

"Oh, Sarah," he said, "I'd give anything if I could see you again and tell you how much I really loved you."

"Someone on your mind too?" Kyle asked, pushing the door open.

"How'd you know?" Wolf asked.

"I could hear you through the door."

Feeling slightly embarrassed; Wolf showed him the picture.

"Her name's Sarah." he said, "I met her back on Venom years ago. She joined the Venom army because she heard that Cornerian soldiers killed her brother before they arrested Andross."

"So, her brother was a scientist?" Kyle asked.

"Yes. I believe he was Andross' partner at the time."

"So, what happened to Sarah?"

"I don't know. The last time I saw her was right before I challenged Fox at Andross' fortress. When I finally escaped from my ship, I didn't care that I'd been shot down or that Andross had been defeated. I just wanted to see her again. I searched the planet for weeks, maybe months, but I never found a trace of her."

Kyle put his hand on Wolf's shoulder.

"Don't worry." he said, "You'll find someone some day. Who knows, maybe you'll see her again and sweep her off her feet again."

Wolf smirked.

"Thanks." he said.

---

Later that day, as Fox watched Peppy and Slippy play chess, he heard a voice in his head.

_"Fox,"_ it said.

"What the…?" Fox said, looking around.

_"It's me, Krystal."_

"Wha… Where…?"

_"I am speaking to you telepathically through the ring."_

Fox looked at the ring on his finger, which was glowing brightly. For a few seconds, he just stared. Finally, he responded.

_"Krysta_l? he thought.

_"Yes. It's me. How have you been?"_

_"I've been doing alright. You?"_

_"Fine. Have you tried the ring's teleportation power?"_

_"Yeah. You know, it really saved my life. Thank you."_

_"You're welcome. I'm glad I was able to return your favor. I guess I should've told you about the telekinesis before I left."_

_"Oh, that's okay."_

_"Anyway, I'm on Dinosaur planet now. Would you like to come visit?"_

_"Sure. I'll be right there. I'll uh… 'call' you when I get there."_

_"Okay. I'll see you later."_

Fox suddenly saw Slippy's hand waving in front of him.

"Fox, you awake?" Slippy said.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Peppy beat me… again."

"You're up, Fox." said Peppy.

"Uh… maybe later." said Fox, "I… just remembered, I have to… take care of one tiny little matter on Dinosaur planet."

As Fox left, Peppy looked at Slippy, who shrugged and said, "Your guess is as good as mine."

---

Standing on Dinosaur planet brought back memories of the times Fox had saving the planet. After following Krystal's directions, he eventually found her sitting in front of a lake in the shade.

She was looking up at the sky, with her hand resting on her staff, watching the cloudrunners fly by. She wore a gold bra, a loincloth, and a pair of sandals. Her fur was blue with streaks of white on her face, chest, arms, and on the tips of her toes. Fox marveled at how beautiful she was.

Trying not to get nervous, he walked towards her. As Krystal noticed Fox, she smiled and waved at him. Fox waved back and said, "Xa kxoho. Cedw kamo, de joo." (Hi there. Long time, no see.)

"Daso ke joo 0ei kee." (Nice to see you too.) she replied. "A tatd'k bden 0ei couhdot tade cudwiuwo."

Fox turned on his translator.

"Sorry, could you repeat that last part?" he asked.

"I said, 'I didn't know you learned dino language.'"

"Only a little. I'm still not fluent in the language, but I managed to learn a few words the last time I was here."

"Okay, then. We'll just stick with English."

Fox sat down next to her.

"This is a beautiful place." he said.

"I know." Krystal said, "It has been for long time. And it still is, thanks to you."

Fox smiled. For a few minutes, they sat there talking to each other about the things that they had done since last they met. Finally, Fox decided to ask her out.

"So," he said, "would you uh, like to… do something fun… together?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, there's this great carnival at Corneria City. Maybe you and I could… you know… go there and… have some fun. You could stay with us for the night."

"Sure. That sounds great. I'd love to."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

---

"And this is the entertainment room. Or as we call it, 'The Theater.'"

Fox had given Krystal a tour of the Great Fox and Krystal had already been reintroduced to Peppy and Slippy. Now they had come to the final room. Falco was playing a first person shooting game, similar to the House of the Dead, while Kyle and Wolf watched.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Krystal." said Fox.

Falco glanced back and then resumed his game.

"This is Wolf O'Donnell."

"Hello there." Wolf said, waving briefly.

"And this is Kyle Wolfowitz, our doctor."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Kyle said, shaking her hand.

"Yeah, how ya doin, Krys?" Falco said, concentrating on the game.

"Fine." Krystal said, "So, Fox, where do I sleep for the night?"

"Oh, right," Fox said, "Um, this couch folds out into a bed. There's a couple of pillows and a blanket on it. I'm sorry there isn't any other…"

"Oh, no, that's okay." Krystal said, "It'll do fine."

Krystal and Fox sat down on the couch, watching Falco shoot zombies. He was at low health and was getting hit by a lot of projectiles.

"You look like you could use some help." Kyle said, "Mind if I join you?"

"Could you?" asked Falco.

Kyle got up, plugged in the other gun and joined the game.

"So do you guys still work?" asked Krystal.

"Sure." Falco said, "That is, IF we get a job."

"Oh, we'll be alright for a while." Fox reassured him, "We've still got most of our last reward."

"If he doesn't blow it all on dates." Falco whispered to Kyle.

"What?" Fox asked.

"Nothing. Never mind."

---

The Great Fox headed to Corneria while everyone was asleep. Fox had fallen asleep in a chair in the entertainment room. Krystal woke up during the night and saw him in the chair.

"He's cute when he's asleep." she said to herself.

She went back to sleep shortly. In her sleep, she dreamed about the terrible things that happened to her in the past; her parents being murdered, the planet being destroyed, all of it continued to haunt her. She screamed as she woke up.

Fox sprang back awake and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was just past 11:00 PM.

"Oh, God, I can't believe I fell asleep in here again."

He looked over at Krystal, who was shaking with fear.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." said Krystal, "I had a nightmare. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Oh, that's okay. I don't usually prefer to sleep in here with all my clothes on anyway."

Fox sat down next to Krystal.

"So, what was your nightmare about?"

Krystal told him everything.

"Those memories just keep coming back to haunt me." she said.

She sniffled as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I know how that feels." Fox said patting her on the back, "I lost my parents at a young age, too."

Fox picked up a box of Kleenexes off the table and gave one to Krystal, who blew her nose.

"Tomorrow, we'll have some fun and try to forget about it. Okay?"

Krystal nodded and said, "Alright."

Fox got up and went to his room.

---

"How do I look?" Krystal asked as she stepped out of the dressing room.

Fox looked her over. She was now wearing a green jacket, a red T-shirt, black pants that ended just a few inches above her ankles, and a new more comfortable pair of black sandals.

"I think you look great." he said.

Krystal had left her staff and her jewelry on the Great Fox, except for one ring on her finger; the same kind that Fox had. The two rings were given to Krystal by her grandmother and Krystal had given one to Fox in return for saving her life.

"So, you ready to go?"

Krystal nodded.

After paying for the clothes, Fox and Krystal continued on their way to the carnival.

"Is it far from here?" Krystal asked.

"Nah, it's only about… a hundred miles away." Fox said.

Krystal's eyes opened wide.

"I'm kidding! It's just a few blocks from here."

Krystal gently slapped Fox's shoulder.

After about half an hour, they made it to the carnival. The line for tickets was a lot shorter than Fox expected. They got to the front of the line in less than a minute.

"Two, please." Fox said, paying for the tickets.

The ticket lady looked up at him.

"Hey," she said, "aren't you Fox McCloud?"

"Yes."

The ticket lady excitedly handed him two tickets.

"Go on in." she said, "It's on the house."

Fox and Krystal were shocked.

"I didn't know you were this respected." said Krystal.

"Neither did I." Fox replied.

After a few hours of going on rides, having lunch, playing games, and watching performances, Fox and Krystal headed back to Fox's Arwing. It was getting close to sunset.

"I really had a great time." Krystal said. "Thank you very much."

"Oh, no problem."

"The Ferris Wheel was really fun."

"Yeah. I used to love that ride as a kid."

As they neared the Arwing, Krystal stopped.

"You know, Fox," she said, "I've never met anyone like you before. No one's ever been this nice to me. You're so… sweet."

Fox pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming this time. Then, as Krystal brought her muzzle close to his, Fox put his arms around her and kissed her lips. Krystal then put her arms around Fox, enjoying the feel of his strong arms. After pulling back, Fox looked into Krystal's eyes and said, "Krystal, I… I love you."

"I love you, Fox."

And they kissed again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

---

Fox and Krystal came into 'the theater,' holding hands as Wolf, and Kyle were playing the zombie shooting game. Wolf was doing a lot better than Falco.

"You see, Falco," Kyle said, "you're supposed to shoot the zombies, not the hostages."

"Oh, shut it!" Falco replied.

He glanced over at Fox and Krystal.

"I see you're back." he said, "Did you have fun?"

"Yep." Fox said, as he and Krystal sat down.

During the game, it came to a point where Kyle's character was surrounded and Wolf had to save him. Wolf easily took out the two zombies closest to Kyle's character, allowing him to escape, and got a health powerup.

"Beautiful." Kyle said, "Now, who said you couldn't shoot?"

Wolf glanced over at Falco, who said, "Shut it!"

Fox looked up and shook his head.

"What am I gonna do with him?" he said to himself.

---

Fox and Krystal went to Fox's room.

"So, where did you get these rings anyway?" Fox asked.

"My grandmother gave them to me." Krystal said, taking off her jacket, "She told me I should give one to someone that I truly cared for."

"And that someone happened to be me, right?"

"Well, you did save my life."

"And you returned the favor."

"Not quite yet." Krystal said in a seductive voice.

Getting the idea, Fox took off his jacket and scarf and got on his bed. Krystal kicked off her sandals and got on top of Fox, who began taking off his boots. Then, as she started to remove her shirt…

(Sorry, but I since this story's rated PG-13, I gotta cut it there.)

---

Later, that night, Wolf came into Slippy's room, where he was building a device.

"What're you building?" he asked.

"Oh, hey Wolf." Slippy said, "This a tracking device. It'll stick to any surface and will track the subject's movement with a receiver. I've already made a prototype. Why don't you take it?"

Wolf picked up the tracer gun and receiver off the desk.

"Thanks." he said, "I could probably use this."

---

Peppy walked through the hallway to his room, drinking from a bottle of water as he heard sounds coming from behind Fox's door. He walked up to it and listened.

"Ooh, Fox."

"Oh, Krystal."

"Oh, yes! Leave your face right there!"

Peppy grinned and shook his head.

"If his father were alive today…" he said to himself, continuing on his way.

---

Fox woke up in bed later that night and looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was 10:45 pm. He looked to his side and saw Krystal fast asleep with her head on his chest.

"That sure was beautiful." he said.

Fox stroked her fur for a few seconds, thinking about the future that they might spend together. He then kissed her forehead and went back to sleep.

---

Wolf, feeling tired, went to his room. Kyle was sitting on his bed, looking at the floor between his bare paws. He had a sad look on his face.

"You alright, Kyle?" Wolf asked.

Kyle looked up.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about my parents." he said, "I was only five years old when they were killed. Somehow, I can't shake the feeling that those gangsters were behind it."

He clenched his fist in anger.

"There's nothing more I'd like to do than to teach those scumbags a lesson."

"At least you had parents who loved you." Wolf said, "My parents… well, I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get some sleep."

"Yeah. Good idea." Kyle said, getting under the covers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

---

The next day, Wolf had been sent to pick up some groceries. Krystal had come with him and helped pick out some items. Now, they were returning to the Wolfen and talking to each other.

"So, you and Kyle were separated for eighteen years?" Krystal asked.

Wolf just nodded. He opened the cargo compartment and they put the bags inside.

"What happened to your eye?"

"It was shot, okay!" he snapped.

Krystal jerked backwards with her hands up.

"I'm sorry." Wolf said calmly, "It's just that I don't like to be reminded."

"I don't blame you." Krystal said, "I have some bad memories that I don't like to talk about either."

Wolf closed the compartment. Then, as he was about to open the cockpit, he noticed a red dot on his chest and began looking around.

"What's wrong?" Krystal asked.

Suddenly, Wolf spotted a panther, in a red convertable, aiming a sniper's rifle at him. Wolf barely had time to dodge the bullet that came flying at him. He reached for his blaster, but he had left it on the Great Fox. Then, he remembered the tracking device that Slippy gave him. He quickly pulled out the tracer gun and fired a tracer at the car. The tracer attached itself to the rear bumper, just as the car was driving away. Wolf made a note to track down the shooter and make him pay. He was relieved that he was still alive, but his relief soon turned into horror when he noticed that Krystal had been hit by the bullet and was now lying on the ground, wounded.

"Oh, no! Oh, God, NO!"

---

Kyle sat on the couch, playing the same video game for what seemed like the seven hundredth time. After beating the final boss, he put the gun down and turned off the game. Then he yawned and started to take a nap on the couch, when he heard his PDA beeping. He pushed the button and Wolf's face appeared.

"What's up, Wolf?" he asked.

"Krystal needs help. She's been shot!"

Kyle was shocked.

"I'm on my way." he said.

Falco and Kyle arrived in Falco's arwing. Wolf was holding his handkerchief to Krystal's wound and a several bystanders were watching. Kyle and Falco quickly got out of the arwing, and ran to Krystal.

"Give me some room!" Kyle said, "I'm a doctor!"

Everyone got out of his way. Experiencing a slight feeling of déjà vu, Kyle lifted Krystal's shirt. After removing the bullet and bandaging her wound, he checked her pulse and heart rate.

"She'll be alright." Kyle said, "Chalk up another life saved by Kyle Wolfowitz."

Everyone cheered and applauded in response. Krystal was still unconscious, but she was going to live.

"How'd this happen?" Falco asked.

"We were just coming back with the groceries, when some panther shot at me." Wolf said, "I didn't recognize him, so I don't know why he would want to kill me."

"We'll worry about that later." Kyle said, picking Krystal up, "Right now, let's get Krystal to the infirmary, where she'll be safe."

---

Krystal started to open her eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kyle asked.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked. "Where am I?"

"It's okay, you're back on the Great Fox." Kyle said, "You were accidentally shot by someone who was aiming for Wolf."

"Whydid theywant to kill Wolf?"

"I don't know, but he apparently only brought one bullet, because he only took one shot."

Fox came into the room with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"Oh, good timing, Fox." Kyle said, "She's just woken up."

Fox walked up to her and handed her the flowers.

"Oh, for me?" Krystal said, "How romantic."

"I'm glad you're okay." Fox said, "I was hoping we could go out again. Maybe watch the Solar sun set on the beach."

Krystal smiled as she smelled the sweet perfume of the flowers.

"I'd like that." she said, "Maybe next week some time."

"Okay, sounds good. I'll belooking forward to that day."

He kissed her on the cheek and left. He then went the kitchen, where he noticed a note on the counter. He picked it up and read it. It said:

'Fox,

I'm sorry about what happened to Krystal. I think the shooter was intending to hit me. I managed to hit his car with a tracer and I'm going to track him down.

Wish me luck,

Wolf.

P.S. We got everything on the list. Enjoy.'

"Good luck, Wolf." he said, throwing it away, "Hope you teachthat punka lesson."

---

Wolf followed the tracer to a tavern at Corneria City. Checking the parking lot, he eventually found the shooter's car. He pulled the tracer off and put it away. Then, as he walked up to the tavern door, a leopard bouncer stopped him.

"Hand over your weapons." he said, "You'll get 'em back when you leave."

"Sure, no problem." Wolf said.

He drew his blaster and handed it to him. The bouncer then gave him a claim ticket and said, "Go on in."

Wolf walked into the tavern. There were patrons drinking at tables, playing pool, throwing darts, etc. Wolf looked around through the crowd, but couldn't find the panther he was looking for. One patron at the other end of the room was sitting at a table, wearing a black cloak and seemed to be watching him. He wore a hood over his head, so Wolf couldn't see his face. Wolf ignored him and walked up to the bar. The bartender, a rhinoceros, was cleaning one of his glasses and didn't notice Wolf.

"Bartender," Wolf said.

The bartender didn't hear him.

"Hey, Bartender!"

The bartender glanced in Wolf's direction, Wolf's appearance startled him and he dropped the glass on the floor.

"W-Wolf O'Donnell!" he said, "Sorry, I-I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I assure you, I'm not here to cause any trouble." Wolf replied. "I just need a little information."

"Sure, sure. What'cha wanna know?"

"I'm looking for a black panther, about this tall, who drives a red convertable."

"Oh yeah, that sounds like Frank. He's right over there at that table."

Wolf glanced over at the table. The panther he was looking for was sitting at the table, drinking by himself. He didn't seem to notice Wolf.

"Thanks." Wolf said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out five credits.

"Here's something for your trouble." he said, handing it to the bartender.

Wolf noticed the panther getting up and walking in the Men's room. Seizing this opportunity to pursue his attacker, he waited outside the stall where the panther was doing his business. As the panther opened the door, he was startled to see a hand grab him by his shirt and pull him out.

"Hi there." Wolf said, as he pushed him against the wall.

"Y-you!"

"Yes. I want to know why you tried to shoot me!"

"I didn't want to do it, I swear! Someone hired me to do it! I needed the money!"

"Who was it!"

"I-I don't know his name! He was a green lizard, about this tall, and he had some kind of robotic eye. That's all I know!"

Wolf slowly put him down.

"Don't let me catch you near me or my friends again!" he said, "And get a haircut!"

Wolf walked out of the tavern. After getting his blaster back from the bouncer, Wolf started walking back to his Wolfen. As he got close, he felt as if he was being followed. He turned around and saw the cloaked figure from the tavern holding a tranquilizer gun, which he immediately fired. Without a second to dodge it, the dart hit him in the neck and he instantly passed out.

"Never send a panther to do a chameleon's job." said the figure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

---

Wolf slowly woke up. He was standing in a dark room with ropes tied to his wrists. Looking down, he noticed that he was shirtless, barefoot, and weapon-free. As he started to ponder what had happened to him, the lights suddenly flashed on and nearly blinded him.

"Well now, did we have a nice nap?" a voice said.

The cloaked figure walked up to him. Wolf thought he recognized his scent, but couldn't place it.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Perhaps this will help."

The figure removed his cloak. Wolf was astonished to see that he was now face to face with Leon Powalski!

"Leon!" Wolf said, "I don't know how you survived, but I'll…"

Suddenly, Leon pulled out a tazer and shocked him with it. Wolf screamed as several volts of electricity flowed through his body.

"You'll do what, old comrade?"

"You… you were no comrade of mine." Wolf said, "You never trusted me. You never cared about me. You just…"

Wolf screamed again as Leon shocked him a second time.

"We just followed your orders, defended you when we could, and this was how you paid us back!"

Leon punched him across the face. The attack was so strong, that Wolf's nose began to bleed. Wolf sniffled, desperately trying to hold the blood in.

"You didn't follow my orders. You only followed Andross' orders."

"Ah, yes. Andross." Leon said, "The person who saved you from those mean thugs, and trained you to be leader of Star Wolf. It's a shame that your dear friend, Kyle Wolfowitz couldn't join you."

"Kyle would NEVER have joined with Andross!" Wolf snapped back, "He would've convinced me to leave him like I should've done a long time ago."

Again, Leon shocked him. The tazer was starting to get on Wolf's nerves.

"Now then," Leon said, "for your information, Pigma was indeed killed in the crash. Andrew barely survived until you shot him. I, on the other hand, played possum so that when you had left I could plan my revenge. But I'll get back to that later. I'm planning something special for your precious Star Fox."

Leon laughed as he untied Wolf's wrists. Wolf wanted to strangle the life out of him right then and there, but he was so weak that he just collapsed on the floor. Leon dragged him by his arm and took him to a prison cell, where he threw him in.

"I'll have some more fun with you later." he said, before closing the cell door and locking it.

"I can hardly wait." Wolf said to himself.

After holding his nose for a few minutes, the bleeding finally stopped. It was then that Wolf noticed another wolf in the same cell. She had white fur and was dressed like a splinter cell. She looked and smelled familiar to Wolf, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. She too thought she recognized him from somewhere.

"You look familiar." she said, "Have we met?"

"I don't know." Wolf replied, "Wait… I think I remember you."

Suddenly, it hit him. It was Sarah! The same girl he had fallen in love with years ago! Now, after so many years, there she was.

"Sarah?"

"Wolf? Is that really you?"

Wolf forgot about the pain from his torture and hugged her hard.

"Where've you been?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sarah replied.

"Touché."

Wolf told her about how much he hated working for Andross and how he helped Star Fox after betraying his former wingmen.

"So you're with Star Fox now?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. They respect me. They actually treat me like a friend, unlike those 'friends' I used to have. So, what happened to you?"

"Well, after you went to fight Star Fox, I found out that Andross had lied to me. My brother wasn't killed by Cornerian soldiers. He was exposed to radiation during one of Andross' experiments."

"So Androsswas responsible. I should've known!"

"That was when I wanted to leave Andross," Sarah continued, "but I couldn't go without you. Then, after you were defeated, I heard rumors that you were dead. I didn't blameStar Fox,because they were just doing their job, but I still missed you. Anyway, I moved to Corneria, where I trained to become a spy for the Cornerian army. And today I was sent here to Venom to investigate some suspicious activity."

"We're on Venom!"

Sarah nodded.

"I had just found out about their plans when I was captured. It's a shame that one of your wingmen managed to survive."

"Yes, I know." Wolf said, "Sarah, did you really believe I was… dead all this time?"

"I didn't want to believe that." Sarah replied, "In fact, a part of me believed that you really were alive. It wasn't until recently that I found out I was right. Ever since then I wanted to see you again because you were the only one I ever loved."

Wolf's heart was warmed greatly with those words.

"I've always loved you too." he said, looking her straight in the eye, "I may have had a bad temper at times and I may not have treated you as good as I should've, but I always loved you and I always will."

Sarah smiled, threw her arms around Wolf, and they shared a kiss.

"I know how we can escape." Sarah whispered into Wolf's ear.

"How?"

Sarah looked around outside the cell. The guard, a fat warthog, was asleep and couldn't hear them talking.

"They may have taken my gun, but I've got another ace up my sleeve. Or should I say, in my boot."

Sarah pulled off one of her boots, reached inside it, and pulled out a Karambit knife.

"If I can lure that guard over here," she said, "I might be able to cut his throat and get his key."

Suddenly, they heard Leon coming through the hallway. Sarah quickly hid her knife behind her back.

"Wake up!" Leon yelled.

The guard sprung back awake.

"Oh, sorry, Boss!"

"Open the cell."

The guard unlocked the cell and Leon pointed his blaster at Wolf.

"Get up and come with me." he ordered.

Wolf slowly stood up and walked out of the room. He glanced at Sarah, who furtively grasped the Karambit behind her back and winked at him. Leon escorted Wolf to the torture chamber at gunpoint and the guard returned to his post.

"Now, if I may reintroduce you to someone…"

To Wolf's surprise, another wolf came into the room. It was the Captain who served on Bruno's ship.

"Say hello to Captain Logan, leader of the new Star Wolf team."

"Hello there. Remember me?"

"I'll let you have some fun with him for now." Leon said, handing Logan a whip.

"Logan! I thought I recognized your foul…"

Wolf then yelped in pain as Logan struck his back with the whip.

"That's enough out of you!" Logan said. "So you thought you could get away with breaking into my quarters, stealing my clothes, killing my boss, and destroying the ship did you?"

Logan struck him again.

"Well you thought wrong."

Leon came back into the torture chamber after a few minutes.

"The Wolfen IVs are prepared." he said.

"Good." Logan said. "Then let's find some willing pilots."

He turned to a nearby Doberman guard and said, "Kill him. Then prepare the other one."

The guard nodded. As Leon and Logan left the building, the guard walked up behind Wolf and pointed his gun to Wolf's head.

"Enjoy the last five seconds of your life." he said, "Four seconds, three… two…"

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"What the…? Who did that!"

Then there was a silenced gunshot and Wolf heard the sound of something hitting the ground. When the lights came on again, the executioner was lying on the floor dead. Surprised, Wolf turned his head around and saw Sarah holding a silenced Beretta 9mm pistol. She blew the smoke out of it, holstered it, and cut the ropes on Wolf's wrists with her Karambit. Wolf fell on his hands and knees, barely able to hold himself up.

"Are you alright?" Sarah asked, "Can you move?"

"I… don't know." he said.

Sarah picked up Wolf's shirt, jacket, boots, and blaster and put them in her backpack. She then put Wolf's arm around her shoulder and slipped out of the base with him.

Within minutes, they neared Sarah's ship. It was similar to the Wolfen II, only it had no weapons. She was never a master at air combat anyway. As she opened the cockpit, she suddenly heard gunshots behind her.

"Stop them! Don't let them get away!"

Venom guards chased after them, firing their weapons like madmen. Sarah quickly helped Wolf into the back seat and tossed him her backpack. She then got in the front seat, closed the cockpit, and took off. The guards continued firing at the ship, but it was no use. The ship was out of sight in less than a second.

"We're dead." a guard said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

---

Sarah called General Pepper on her PDA.

"I've found out what was going on at Venom." she said, "One of the members of Star Wolf is alive and building a new Star Wolf team."

"Is Wolf O'Donnell with them?" the General asked.

"Negative. They kidnapped him and tortured him. They were also going to kill him, until I rescued him."

"Good work. Get back to base and I'll tell Star Fox."

"Yes, Sir."

After landing at the military base, Sarah helped Wolf out of her ship. With his arm around her shoulder, she took him to the Wolfen III and helped him inside. Then, she handed him his clothes and blaster.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call a medic?" she asked.

"Oh, don't worry." Wolf said, "We've got one on the Great Fox."

"Okay. Well, be careful. I hope to see you again some time."

"You too."

Wolf and Sarah kissed each other again. What Wolf didn't notice was Sarah pulling out a card and slipping it into his jacket pocket. Wolf then closed the cockpit and they both waved to each other as he took off.

---

"Sir, we are receiving a transmission from General Pepper," ROB said, "I'm putting it on screen."

Fox sat down in his chair, popping open a can ofsoda as General Pepper's face appeared on the screen.

"Fox, I've got some good news and some bad news." he said.

"What's the bad news?" Fox asked, taking a sip.

"There is a new Star Wolf team coming to attack Corneria."

Fox's eyes opened wide and he spit out the soda.

"What!"

"I'm afraid it's true. One of my spies went to Venom and found out about it. She's one of the best and she doesn't lie."

'_I can't believe this!'_ Fox thought, '_How can Wolf betray us like this!_'

"Now, the good news," the General continued, "is that my spy also rescued Wolf, who was captured by them."

"You mean Wolf isn't with them?"

"Nope. According to my spy, he was tortured and about to be executed until she rescued him. She says that he's on his way back to the Great Fox."

Fox was relieved.

"I hope he's still fighting fit, because you'll need as many pilots as you can find. Unfortunately, Bill Grey and Katt Monroe are taking care of a situation on Katina so they won't be able to help."

"I'll see what we can do." Fox said.

"Good. Call me back when Wolf comes back and we'll discuss the situation and your reward."

The transmission ended.

"I've really got to stop jumping to conclusions." Fox said to himself.

---

Slippy began wiping the oil off his hands after hours of repairing each of the arwings. They had sold the Blue Marine and Land Master tank after defeating Andross, but they kept the extra arwings for backup. Just as Slippy started putting his tools away, he noticed the Wolfen III coming in for a landing. Slippy ran up to the Wolfen, as Wolf slowly opened the cockpit.

"Hi, Wolf." he said, "Did the tracer work?"

Wolf didn't respond. He just climbed out of the Wolfen, still weak from torture. Slippy stared at him.

"Are you okay?"

Wolf's paws barely touched the floor before he collapsed.

---

"Is he alright?" Slippy asked.

"He's been hurt pretty badly from the torture," said Kyle, "but he'll be okay. He just needs to rest."

Wolf was asleep in one of the medical beds next to Krystal's. She was also asleep, only because she felt tired.

"Well, I'm glad he made it back with all his fingers and toes." Fox said, "Anyway, the General wants to speak to us at the command post."

"Right." said Kyle, "Well, let's go."

Fox, Kyle, and Slippy left the room and headed to the command post. About a minute later, Krystal woke up. She picked up her shirt and jacket and put them back on. Then, as she stepped into her sandals, she noticed Wolf sleeping in the other bed.

"I don't know if you can hear me," she said, "but I appreciate you and Kyle saving me."

She kissed Wolf's forehead, picked up her staff, and went to the command post.

---

"Leon's alive!" cried Falco, "No freakin' way!"

"I'm afraid so." the General replied, "I've also been told that these Wolfen IVs are even more powerful than any of the others."

"We can take them." Fox said, "We did it before, twice. We can do it again."

"Alright, I'm in." said Falco.

"Me too." Slippy said.

"That just leaves one more arwing." Fox said, "Peppy?"

"I don't know." Peppy said, "I'm getting old. I don't think I can handle it."

"Wolf's not in any condition to fight, right now." Kyle said. "He needs to get some rest."

"What about you?" Fox asked.

"Me! I'm a doctor, not a pilot! Besides, someone's got to look after Wolf and Krystal."

Fox, Falco, and Slippy all looked at each other and said, "Then who's gonna fly it?"

"I will."

Everyone turned around. Krystal was standing there, fully dressed, with her staff in hand.

"You sure you're feeling alright?" Kyle asked.

"Trust me, I'm fine. I had some flight experience when I was a child, so I think I can handle it."

Everyone shrugged.

"Okay," said Fox, "we've got all the pilots we need. Now, you said something about payment?"

"Yes, yes. You'll be paid for this, but now's not the time to talk about that. The Star Wolf team will be here any minute."

"Pepper's right." said Falco, "We ain'tgot no time to waste!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

---

The guard struggled to get free of the ropes that were tied around his wrists, as Captain Logan walked by him with his hands behind his back.

"So, let me see if I've got this straight." he said, "The Cornerian spy escaped from her cell, killed two of my best guards, helped Wolf O'Donnell escape, and you failed to stop them? Am I forgetting anything?"

"N-no, S-Sir. Th-that's pretty much it."

Logan punched the guard across the face.

"Damn it!" he said, "Star Fox probably know that we're coming now."

"Don't worry." Leon assured him, "I've got something special planned for them, when they least expect it."

---

Wolf slowly opened his eye. As he sat up, he began to wonder where he was. Then a feeling of relief came over him as he figured out that he was in the infirmary on the Great Fox. He didn't know how or when got there, but he was glad to finally be in good hands again. As he lay back down, Kyle came into the room.

"Oh, good. You're awake." he said, "I was starting to worry."

Wolf grinned.

"So, two of our enemies have survived, eh?" Kyle continued, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"So was I," said Wolf, "but something else happened that I was glad to hear."

"Oh?"

"You know that spy who rescued me? It was Sarah."

"Really? You saw her again?"

Wolf nodded.

"It was good to be able to look into her eyes again."

"Speaking of which," Kyle said, "I always wondered, did you really lose your eye, or was it just badly damaged?"

"I don't really know." said Wolf, "I've never dared to look under this patch."

Kyle started to lift the eye patch.

"Mind if I take a look?" he asked.

Wolf was about to stop him, but realized that Kyle was a doctor.

"No. Go ahead." he said, closing his eye.

Kyle lifted the eye patch and gently held Wolf's left eyelid open with his thumb. Wolf's left eye vision was blurry and he could hardly move it.

"Can you see?" Kyle asked.

"Barely." Wolf replied.

Kyle let go of Wolf's eyelid and lowered the eye patch.

"I think I might have something that can help." he said, "It's not finished though, and I haven't had a chance to..."

Kyle noticed a card sticking out of Wolf's jacket pocket.

"What's this?" he asked, pulling it out and reading it.

"I don't know. How'd that get there?"

Wolf looked at the card. It had Sarah's name, address, and phone number written on it.

"Well, I'll be tarred and feathered." Wolf said, a grin on his face. "I guess I'll be seeing her again soon."

---

"Any sign of Star Wolf yet?" Fox said into his comlink.

"Negative." ROB responded.

"Well, they're certainly taking their sweet time." said Slippy.

Krystal was already getting used to flying an arwing.

"How are you doing, Krys?" Fox asked.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it." she responded.

"Then why don't you trystaying in formation with us?" said Falco.

Krystal blanched at the remark and scratched her eyebrow with her middle finger.

"Wait!" said ROB, "I'm picking up several incoming ships approaching!"

"It's them!" Slippy shouted.

The Wolfen IVs came forward. This time however, instead of four Wolfens, there were eight!

"Holy…!" said Fox.

Slippy gulped.

"Well, if it isn't Star Fox." Logan said on the comlink.

"Remember me, Bird boy?" Leon said to Falco.

"That's Mister bird boy to you, pal!" Falco responded.

"Let's see if you can defeat a team twice as big as yours." Logan taunted.

"You don't scare me." Fox replied, "I could take you even if you had a thousand ships!"

And the battle began.

---

Wolf threw the bedcovers aside.

"Alright, I'm going out there!" he said.

He picked up his shirt and quickly put it on.

"Are you sure you're…?" Kyle asked.

"Yes! I'm fine!" Wolf said, grabbing his boots.

After putting his boots on, he grabbed his blaster and shoved it back into the holster. He then put on his jacket and started to leave.

"Don't get yourself killed." Kyle said.

"Trust me. I'll be fine."

As Wolf headed to the docking bay, he said to himself, "Let's see if those flying lessons with Falco paid off."

---

Krystal opened fire on the Wolfen, until it exploded in a burst of flame.

"I got one!" she said, excitedly.

"Great shooting, Krys!" said Fox.

"She's better at this than I thought." Falco said to himself.

"That's three down and five to go." said Slippy.

Krystal had just shot down one of the two Wolfens behind Falco. There was now five of them remaining. Soon, one of them got behind Krystal and opened fire, leaving her desperately trying her best to dodge the lasers.

"There's one on me!" she cried. "I can't shake him!"

Krystal tried her best to get away, but the Wolfen kept on her tail.

"Hang on, Krys!" said Fox.

Fox tried to get to her, but he was too late. The pilot again opened fire, hitting her engines. She screamed as her arwing started to go down.

"Krystal!" Fox shouted.

The Wolfen continued firing until the arwing exploded in a burst of flame.

"NO!"

Fox couldn't believe it. Krystal, the love of his life, had been taken from him right before his eyes. His sadness immediately switched to rage.

"You're dead meat, Asshole!"

Logan just laughed.

"Give it up, Star Fox!" he taunted, "You cannot defeat us!"

---

Suddenly, a nova bomb went off, crippling one of the Wolfens. It was then hit by a burst of lasers and exploded.

"I beg to differ!" Wolf replied.

"Wolf!" Fox, Falco, and Slippy said together.

"O'Donnell!" Logan snarled.

"Ah, Wolf." said Leon, "I figured you would show up sooner or later. But your pathetic Wolfen III is no match for our Wolfen IVs."

"Don't be so sure!"

"Get him!" Logan ordered.

---

Kyle had been watching the battle from the command post. He'd seenhappened to Krystal and couldn't bear to watch any more. As he sorrowfully walked down the hallway, he thought he heard something in the entertainment room. Drawing his blaster, he ran to the room and opened the door. In the room was the biggest, ugliest, meanest looking bulldog Kyle had ever seen. The bulldog turned his head after picking up Kyle's scent. Kyle thought there was something familiar about this dog, but couldn't recognize him.

"Who are you?" he demanded, his blaster pointed at the dog, "What are you doing here?"

The dog grinned at Kyle.

"You don't recognize me, do you, kid?" he said.

"Don't come any closer or I'll blow your head off!"

"Ooh, look who's actin' tough, now that he's a big boy. You weren't so tough when you was a kid."

Suddenly, Kyle started to recognize him. He remembered one day when he was on the streets with Wolf.

_Kyle and Wolf walked into an alley, not knowing that there were gangsters in there smoking, drinking, and loading guns. The bulldog was the leader of the gang. The gang was wanted for several different crimes and didn't want to be spotted by anyone. _

_Before Wolf and Kyle could leave, one of the thugs noticed them._

_"Hey, Boss! We been spotted!"_

_The gang leader looked. He glared at Kyle for a few seconds._

_"Get 'em!"_

"You!" Kyle said.

"Yeah, and you know somethin' else? I'm the guy who wasted your old man!"

Kyle couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"You killed my parents!"

"That's right! Your mom was my girlfriend until she dumped me and married my worst enemy. So, I put a bomb in your house while you was asleep."

Kyle was shocked. He was told that his house was destroyed by Venomian terrorists. He had no idea that it was actually done by some criminal who tried to kill him and Wolf. Now, that murderer was standing right in front of him.

Rage filled his mind and he fired a shot at the dog. The thug dodged the shot and pulled out his own blaster. After trading shots for a while, leaving burn marks in the walls, a shot grazed Kyle's shoulder. Kyle screamed and dropped his blaster. Then he growled, ran towards the bulldog and punched him in the face. The dog fell on the floor, dropping his blaster. Then, he quickly got up and put up his fists.

Kyle fought hard, but the dog was bigger and a lot stronger. Eventually, Kyle was knocked down just inches from his blaster. Before he could reach for it though, the thug pulled out a knife, and was about to plunge it into Kyle's chest. Kyle quickly grabbed the dog's arm with both hands and desperately tried to push it away. The knife slowly got closer and closer, until suddenly a ball of fire hit the dog's hand and caused him to drop the knife on the floor. As the bulldog screamed and held his hand in pain, Kyle grabbed his blaster, took aim, and fired.

The thug was hit and lay motionless on the floor. Kyle could see the blood coming from the wound. He holstered his blaster, proud to know that he had finally avenged his parents' deaths. After checking his shoulder wound, he pulled out his roll of bandage and wrapped some of it around the wound. As he turned around to see who had just saved him, he was startled. Krystal was standing there, with smoke coming from her staff.

"Krystal! It can't be!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

---

"How did you…?" Kyle started to ask.

Krystal held up her hand.

"Oh, right. The ring! I forgot you had one of those."

Peppy came into the room.

"What the hell's going on in here!" he asked.

Just as Kyle was about to explain, the bulldog slowly pulled a remote out of his pocket.

"I'm… takin' you… with me, punk!" he said, "I put a… bomb… on this ship! You'll never find it!"

He pushed the button on the remote before falling back on the floor, dead.

"Crap! We've got to find that bomb!" Kyle said.

Peppy and Krystal started looking for the bomb, while Kyle searched the bulldog's pockets. Sure enough, he found a piece of paper with instructions on how to disarm the bomb. Not long afterwards, Krystal found the bomb behind one of the chairs.

"I've found it!" she said.

"How much time is left?" Kyle asked.

"Two minutes and thirty seconds."

"You guys wouldn't happen to have any wire cutters do you?"

Krystal shrugged and shook her head.

"I think Slippy's got some in his room." Peppy said, "I'll be right back."

Peppy ran to Slippy's room. After about a minute, he came back.

"Okay, walk me through this." he said.

Kyle looked at the paper.

"Alright, first you've got to disconnect the blue wire."

Peppy pulled the blue wire out.

"Done." he said.

"Now, cut the red wire."

"Done."

"Now, reconnect the blue wire."

"Done."

"Now, cut the yellow wire."

"Done."

"And the blue."

The timer stopped with 17 seconds to spare. Peppy, Krystal, and Kyle all sighed with relief.

"That was too close." Peppy said, "I'm getting too…"

"I know what you're going to say, Peppy." Kyle said, "And I think we've heard it a million times."

---

Two Wolfen IVs came at Wolf. One of them was in front of him and the other was behind. As they were both about to fire bombs at him, Wolf quickly did aloop and the Wolfen IVs were obliterated by their own bombs!

"Idiots!" Logan shouted, "Mindless fools!"

Leon and Logan were the only Wolfen IVs left.

"You're getting better, Wolf." Falco complimented. "Now, help me take out Leon."

"With pleasure." Wolf replied.

Leon scratched his head as he glanced at the Great Fox.

"I don't get it." he said to himself, "The bomb should've gone off by now."

That was soon the least of his concerns as Wolf and Falco opened fire on him. The next thing he knew, his wing had been blown off.

"NO!" Leon screamed as his ship started to go down.

"YES!" Falco and Wolf both said together.

After watching Leon crash into the ground, Wolf headed down to the city.

"What're you doing, Wolf?" Falco asked.

"I'm going to finish him off!"

Falco shrugged and went to help Fox and Slippy take out Logan's ship. His Wolfen IV was already in critical condition.

"No! This can't be!" he yelled.

The arwings continued firing, until the Wolfen could take no more and started to crash. Logan screamed as he went down.

"Yippee!" Slippy shouted, "We did it!"

"Good riddance." said Falco, "I hope I never have to fight another Wolfen again. I'm sorry we couldn't save Krystal, Fox."

Fox said nothing. He just turned around and headed to Corneria City.

"Where you going, Fox?" Slippy asked.

"I'm going to see if Wolf's okay." Fox responded, "You and Falco get back on the Great Fox. ROB, land the Great Fox at the headquarters."

"Yes, sir." said ROB.

---

Wolf began examining the area where Leon had crashed. He eventually spotted the crashed Wolfen IV, but there was no sign of Leon's body. Suddenly, he felt an explosion on the back of his Wolfen.

"What the…?" he said.

Another one came a few seconds later and the Wolfen started to crash. Wolf quickly pushed open the cockpit and jumped out as the Wolfen neared the ground. Fortunately Wolf landed in a grassy area and wasn't hurt. After watching the Wolfen crash, he then noticed Leon holding a bazooka that he shot Wolf down with. Leon tossed the weapon aside and ran towards Wolf. Wolf drew his blaster and fired a shot, but missed and Leon kicked him, knocking him on the ground. The blaster flew from his hand.

"Come on, get up!" he taunted, "Or would you like me to just put you out of your misery?"

Wolf slowly got up and said, "Go to hell!"

Leon pulled out his blaster, but just as he fired, Wolf performed a disarm that Fox taught him. He moved to the side, grabbed the weapon, pushed it down, took it from Leon's grasp, and tossed it aside.

(I learned that from The Action Hero's Handbook.)

Then, they began fist fighting. Wolf was doing well, thanks to his training with Fox, but he did take a few hits. After a while, Leon hit him in the jaw and immediately followed up with a kick in the chest. As Wolf fell to the ground, Leon grabbed his throat with both hands and started choking him.

"I don't know what you did to stop me from destroying the Great Fox," Leon said, "but I'll still make you regret betraying Andross!"

Wolf's blaster was just inches away from his hand, but he couldn't reach it with Leon on top of him. As he continued struggling to breathe, he suddenly noticed Leon's robotic eye. He quickly grabbed it with his free arm and pulled as hard as he could. The eye came off in Wolf's hand! Leon screamed and let go of Wolf's throat as blood came pouring down his face from his eye socket. Then Wolf grabbed his blaster and shot Leon in the chest. Leon fell backwards, lifeless. Checking Leon, Wolf found that all his vital signs had ceased. This time, he really was dead. Soon afterwards, Wolf heard a twig snap behind him. He turned around and pointed his blaster in the direction of the sound. Fox, who had stepped on the twig, quickly pushed Wolf's hand upward.

"Sorry." Wolf said, holstering his blaster.

Fox glanced at the crashed Wolfen III.

"I see you've lost another Wolfen." he said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

They started walking back to the Great Fox.

"You seem upset." Wolf said, "Is something wrong?"

Fox hesitated, then said, "Krystal… didn't make it. She was... killed in the battle."

As Fox wiped a tear from his eye, Wolf put his hand on Fox's back and said, "I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Fox heard Krystal's voice in his head.

_"Fox, are you there?"_

Fox was stunned.

_"Krystal! I… how did…"_

Fox suddenly looked at his ring and slapped his forehead.

"Of course!" he said, "She must have teleported off the arwing!"

"Krystal's alive?" said Wolf.

"I think so!" Fox said, _"Where are you?"_

_"On the Great Fox."_

_"I'm on my way."_

Fox ran towards the Great Fox as fast as he could.

"Wait up!" said Wolf.

---

When Fox arrived at the command post, Krystal was there waiting, along with Slippy, Falco, and Peppy.

"Krystal!" Fox said, "I… I'm so glad you're…"

Fox threw his arms around her, not wanting to let her go.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again, my love." he whispered into her ear.

Wolf came in a few seconds later and grinned at the sight of Fox and Krystal in each other's arms again.

"Hey, Wolf." Falco said, "Did you give Leon what he deserved?"

"Yes, but I lost my Wolfen in the process." Wolf replied.

"I could repair it if you want." said Slippy.

"No, don't bother, Slip." Wolf said, "The last thing I ever want to fly again is a Wolfen. In fact, I don't ever want to see another Wolfen again."

"Join the club." said Falco.

"So you'd rather use an arwing?" asked Peppy.

"If that can be arranged." said Wolf.

"Probably." Fox said, "But we'll also need a new one for Krystal."

Wolf looked around.

"Hey, where's Kyle?" he asked.

"Oh, he had some things to take care of." said Krystal, "He said he'd be back soon."

Kyle normally didn't visit graveyards, since they gave him the creeps, but this time he made an exception. He had two graves to visit: John and Linda Wolfowitz, his parents. Their graves were only a few feet away from the exit, so Kyle wasn't scared. He knelt in front of their graves and began his speech.

"Mom, Dad, I'm still not used to cemeteries, but I just wanted to visit you one last time. I miss you both and I hope you're doing well in heaven. Dad, I know you liked how well I used to draw and wanted me to become an artist, but since I've become a doctor I've been able to save a number of lives so that others wouldn't have to share the same fate as me. I'll look forward to seeing you again when my time comes. I love you both. Goodbye."

With that, Kyle turned around and walked out of the graveyard. Earlier on, he had gone to the Corneria City hospital to test a new formula that he had made. The test was a complete success and now it was Wolf's turn to receive a dose.

---

Wolf lay down on his bed, glad to be rid of Leon. He hoped that he would never have to deal with anything that had to do with Andross or his former wingmen ever again. After a few minutes, Kyle came in.

"Hey, Wolf." he said, "I'm glad you're alright."

"I can say the same about you." Wolf replied, "Heard you had a run-in with one of those gangsters."

"Yeah. I was right about him being the one who killed my parents. He tried to do the same to me, but of course he failed."

"Way to go." Wolf said.

Kyle started to leave.

"Oh, I almost forgot why I came in." he said, "I've got a surprise for you. Hold still."

Kyle pulled out an eyedropper, lifted Wolf's eye patch, held his left eyelid open, and applied a drop of his formula into Wolf's left eye. Wolf's felt a tingling sensation in his eye, then to his surprise; his left eye vision slowly started to clear up! Kyle let go of Wolf's eyelid and Wolf opened his eye.

"My eye!" he said, "I can see with it again! What was that stuff?"

"Just something I'd been working on for a while." said Kyle, "I wanted to find a way to restore your eye after you told me about what happened. Sometimes I'd be up late at night and fall asleep in one of the medical beds."

"So that's why you slept in the infirmary."

"Well, the medical beds were also more comfortable."

Wolf and Kyle chuckled.

---

Logan pushed the cockpit of his downed Wolfen open and drew his blaster.

"When I get my hands on him…!" he snarled.

Suddenly, he noticed a squad of Cornerian soldiers pointing their guns at him.

"Freeze!" one of them shouted, "Put the gun down, now!"

Logan tossed the blaster aside and put his hands up. The soldiers arrested Logan and put him in a prison cell.

"You Cornerians won't hold me for long." he said, "I'll escape and you will all pay!"

"You behave!" one of the soldiers joked, "Or there'll be no dessert tonight!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

---

Upon arriving at her apartment, Sarah took off her flak jacket and gun belt and dropped them on the floor next to her couch. She then lay down on the couch, took her boots off, and turned on the TV to watch the news.

"Our top story tonight: Star Wolf made another attempt to attack the planet, and were once again foiled by Star Fox. Leon Powalski, thought to be killed by Wolf O'Donnell, had survived and built a new Star Wolf team lead by a Venomian Captain. That Captain was taken into custody shortly after his Wolfen was shot down. Leon Powalski's body was discovered later on and he was soon pronounced dead. According to General Pepper of the Cornerian military, Wolf O'Donnell was not with this Star Wolf team and instead was helping to stop them. Hopefully, this will be the last time we ever have to worry about attacks from Venom."

Sarah laughed. A few seconds later, her phone rang.

'_I wonder what the General wants now?'_ she thought, as she got up and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sarah." Wolf said on the other line.

"Hi, Wolf." Sarah said, "I see you found my card. I'm glad you're alright."

"Never felt better. So are you busy next Wednesday? I was wondering if you'd like to go out."

"I'd love to. Why don't you meet me at my apartment at 7:30?"

"Okay. It's a date then."

---

Fox sat on his bed, waiting for Krystal to come out of the bathroom. A week had passed since Star Wolf had been defeated for the last time and their leader had been arrested. Now, Fox and Krystal were getting ready for their date.

"Today's the day." Fox said softly to himself.

Years ago, Peppy had shown Fox a videotape of how James proposed to Fox's mother. It was on the beach at sunset and Peppy had been there shooting the video. It was several years ago on that same day, so Fox decided that at the end of the date, he would propose the same way his father did. A few minutes later, Krystal came out, wearing a black dress with high heel shoes and most of her jewelry.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Fox looked her over and grinned.

"I'd better call heaven," he said, "because I think they're missing an angel."

---

As Wolf stood outside Sarah's apartment he pulled out a ring box, opened it, and looked at the ring.

"Today's the day." he said softly to himself.

He too was going to propose to his girlfriend. Sarah was one of the only friends that he had on Venom and the first person who loved him for who he was. Wolf was not going to lose her again. He was also wearing his eye patch, hoping to surprise her by revealing his new eye. Taking a deep breath, he put the ring box away and knocked on the door. Shortly afterwards, the door opened and Sarah came out. She was wearing a red dress and a pair of red open-toed slingback shoes.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Wolf looked her over and grinned.

"I can't remember the last time you looked so beautiful." he said. "Which reminds me, do you remember how I used to wish I could see you with both eyes?"

Sarah nodded.

"Well, thanks to our medic, I've got my wish."

Wolf slowly removed his eye patch and opened his eye. Sarah was amazed.

"He fixed your eye?"

"It didn't even take surgery." Wolf said, "He developed a formula which repaired the damage. So what do you think?"

"I like it." said Sarah, "You know, I never realized you had such beautiful eyes."

---

After going to see a movie, Wolf and Sarah stopped at a restaurant to have dinner.

"That was a great movie." said Sarah. "Too bad the hero had to die though."

"Yes," Wolf said, "but at least he got the villain."

Pretty soon, a greyhound waiter arrived at their table.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll have the prime rib." said Sarah.

"And I'll have the steak." said Wolf, "Medium-well."

As the waiter wrote down the orders, Wolf could see him nervously glancing in his direction.

"Look, I know you people still aren't used to me but I assure you, Star Wolf is dead." he said, "I'm part of Star Fox now."

Fox and Krystal, who happened to be eating at another table, grinned and nodded as they overheard him.

"Right. I'm sorry." said the waiter, "Your orders will be ready soon."

As the waiter took the menus and left, Wolf and Sarah resumed their conversation.

"So, how's it feel to have two eyes again?" Sarah asked.

"You can't imagine how good it feels. After I was separated from Kyle, I started losing everything: my friend, my eye, I even thought I'd lost you after I'd been shot down by Fox on Venom. It was only then that I realized that I'd been living the wrong kind of life and had to change. Now I've been reunited with Kyle, I've got my eye back, I'm back with you, and I couldn't be happier."

Sarah smiled.

---

Wolf and Sarah walked back to Sarah's apartment, holding hands. As they reached the door to her apartment, they stopped.

"This was the best date you've ever taken me on." Sarah told Wolf.

"It's not quite over yet." said Wolf, "There's just one more thing to do."

Wolf knelt in front of Sarah, holding her hand.

"Sarah," he said, "I've loved you as long as I can remember. Ever since Andross was defeated at Venom, I wanted to see you again. Now that I have, I want to make sure that we'll never be separated again. I want us to spend our lives together."

Wolf pulled out the ring box and opened it. Sarah gasped with excitement. Inside the box was the most beautiful engagement ring she'd ever seen.

"Sarah, will you marry me?" Wolf asked.

"Oh, Wolf!"

Wolf placed the ring on Sarah's finger. Sarah looked at it for a few seconds and then said, "Yes!"

Wolf and Sarah threw their arms around each other and kissed their longest kiss ever.

---

"So, what does 'No'ho weddu bacc 0ei!' mean?" asked Fox.

"I believe it's… 'We're gonna kill you!'" said Krystal.

"Oh, so that's what those sharpclaws said. Too bad for them, I proved them wrong."

Fox and Krystal laughed. They were sitting on a blanket on the beach, watching the solar sun go down as they felt the sand beneath their paws.

"The sky looks so beautiful during sunset." Krystal said, digging her toes into the sand.

Fox was starting to get nervous, but then he heard his father's voice whisper in his ear: "Go ahead, Son. You can do it."

Fox was startled to hear James again, but he nodded in response.

"Krys," he said, "I have something to confess."

Fox took Krystal's hand, knelt in front of her, and looked her in the eye.

"I've been in love with you ever since I first met you on Dinosaur Planet. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met and I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Krystal, will you marry me?"

Krystal was so shocked that she almost fell backwards. She suddenly felt so happy that all she could think of was…

"Yes!"

Fox and Krystal kissed their longest kiss ever. Out of the corner of his eye, Fox noticed James' spirit standing a few feet away.

"I knew you could do it." he said softly, James said, giving him a thumbs up sign.

Fox grinned and returned it.

---

(Well, I hope you all enjoyed this story. I am working on one more sequel for this series, so keep an eye out for it.)


End file.
